


Babadook? More like BabaDICK

by MrsDioBrando



Category: The Babadook (2014)
Genre: Babadook really doesn't understand how cuddling works tbh, BabadookxReader - Freeform, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, I'm Going to Hell, No. Seriously. You fuck the Babadook., Oh God he tries, Rated M for Babadick, Reader Insert, Sometimes fluff?, The Babadook - Freeform, but he tries, how do tag, i need holy water, more tags to be added later, nsfw sometimes, pure sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDioBrando/pseuds/MrsDioBrando
Summary: Okay, maybe you had a little crush on him. But what did that matter? Not like you could actually do anything with him, anyway. Could you?





	1. Chapter 1

Living with the Babadook was... Interesting, to say the least. Thank fuck you didn't have to tell anyone. Or, rather, you couldn't. That just wouldn't be good for anyone involved, would it? Still, you enjoyed his company, whenever you actually got to see him, which wasn't as often as you would have liked.

Wait... You didn't have a crush on him, did you? Hell no. That'd be weird. Stop being ridiculous.

Okay, maybe you had a _little_ crush on him. But what did that matter? Not like you could actually do anything with him, anyway. Could you?

You pushed the thought out of your head as you walked into one of the rooms upstairs, slowly opening it.

The Babadook had decided to live with you after his previous.. Owners, you could call them.. Had died. He took a room in the upstairs part of your house, a few rooms down from your own. You had been told by him before that he lived in the basement of his last home, so you supposed he just wanted a change of scenery.

You glanced around the room and placed down a bowl full of worms and maggots. He poked his head out from under the spare bed before crawling all the way out and standing up straight at about six or seven feet tall, looking you over then turning his attention to the bowl on the floor.

".. At least you remembered my favourite." he muttered before picking up the bowl, sitting on the bed and starting to eat. You cringed and shuddered at the crunching and slurping noises he made as he ate.

"Do you.. Have to eat so loudly..?" you asked, tensing a little as he stared at you.

"If you don't like it, go." he finally said after staring at you for what seemed like half an hour. You sighed a little, looking away.

"I don't want to..." you mumbled.

"You what?"

"I actually want to spend some God damn time with you!" you blushed slightly, more out of embarrassment than anything else, eyes wide as you covered your mouth. _Shit, did you really just scream at him?_ He stared again, his white eyes seeming to pierce right through you, before placing the bowl on the bed and standing slowly. Before you knew it, he was right in front of you, looking down at you with a grin.

"Why didn't you just say so..?"

Now this was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna go take a dip in holy water becauSE LORD KNOWS I NEED IT.

He had backed you into a wall and was now kissing and biting your neck, your arms wrapped around his neck and your legs around his waist. You ground against him, moaning as he bit down on your exposed skin hard enough to draw a little blood. God, you hated discovering new kinks.

"What's this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he moved back a little to examine your face. Your mouth was open and your tongue was lolled out, your eyes were half-lidded and clouded with lust. This wasn't normal for you, but oh God, were you loving it. "Such a little whore..." he chuckled a little as he moved his attention to your lips, slipping his tongue into your mouth. You were going to have black lipstick all over your face later, but all that mattered right now to you was getting out of those damn clothes. He broke the kiss and started nipping your neck again as you continued grinding against him.

"M-Move... I can't take this..." you whimpered. To your surprise, he actually picked you up and moved you to the bed. Not exactly what you wanted, but it would do.

He moved away and you started taking off your top and trying to slip off your jeans. He wasn't in the mood to wait either, it seemed, because he just straight up ripped your jeans off. You normally would have made a mental note to scold him later, but right now, you didn't care enough to. He did the same to your bra and underwear, and you instinctively covered your breasts, though he quickly pushed you onto your back and pinned your wrists above your head with one hand, the other hand slowly dragging up your thigh, claws digging in a few times, making you arch your back and moan.

He let go of your wrists, threw his hat and coat to the floor, then gripped both of your thighs as he moved down and spread your legs. He grinned a little at how wet you already were. "No patience at all." he chuckled, sucking on your clit for a moment before slipping his tongue inside you. You tilt your head back at the feeling, eyes closing tightly. Holy hell, he knew what he was doing. You squirmed and mewled, back arching again. Was he... Purring? As he ate you out? Oh dear God, yes. Yes, he was.

"G-God..!" you panted as he dug one set of claws into your thigh, drawing a little blood. You were gripping the sheets at this point while he just chuckled and moved his attention back to your clit. You felt a knot inside you tighten as you gripped the sheets tighter with one hand, the other moving to tangle in his hair. "Oh fuck!" you moaned. He stopped for only a second, but you pulled him closer by the hair, whining quietly.

"You really are needy." he said before slipping his tongue inside again, very slowly eating you out. You whined again, tugging his hair. He looked up at you with those snow white eyes, still expertly moving his tongue inside you. That did it. You came. Your head tilted back and you pulled him closer, tightly gripping his hair as you moaned out his name rather loudly. He chuckled and licked it all up, then moved up to kiss you, letting you taste yourself on his tongue. When he pulled away, you were a panting mess. "Oh, dear... It's not even over yet." he said as he moved to take off the rest of his clothes. Once you came down from your high, you slowly pushed yourself up onto your elbows and watched him.

"Even your body is perfect..." you muttered, looking away. He moved so he was hovering over you and kissed your neck. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he positioned the head of his cock at your entrance and thrusted into you, making you gasp and arch your back. You wrapped your legs around his waist, moaning as he pounded into you. He was rough, animalistic... And hot damn, was it amazing.

"Slut...” he groaned as he bit down on your neck and drew blood, slowly licking it away. You tilted your head back, whimpering quietly. "You're _my_ slut. And only mine. Do you understand..?" he said as he stopped moving and looked at you.

"Y-Yes..! Don't stop!" you whined. He chuckled and immediately went back to ramming it into you.

"Say it." he growled quietly.

"I... I'm a slut..." you muttered.

"Louder." you whined again at that. He was absolutely loving teasing you like this but you, oddly, didn't mind.

"I'm a slut!" you moaned as he sped up his pace, growling and burying his face in the crook of your neck. You pulled him close as he hit your g-spot, arching your back. "D-Don't stop -- Aah!" you cried out as your walls tightened around him and you came. **Hard.** He snarled and pounded into you a few more times before coming as well, your fluids mixing together and dripping out of your entrance, causing you to shudder at the feeling.

He pulled out and you whimpered at the loss of contact. "Hush." he panted, laying down beside you and kissing your neck.

You got what you wanted, at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy stuff after that last bit.

You woke the next morning, shuddering a little as you sat up. The half of the blanket that once covered your upper body had dropped down to your lap. You looked down and blushed, remembering all that had happened yesterday. You looked around the room, looking for you clothes.

Oh. Right. Half of them got ripped up. You sighed, laying back down and pulling the blanket up, then closing your eyes. About ten minutes later, you woke with a jump and a squeal as someone laid next to you under the blanket and slid a hand over your bare skin. "Damn it, Babadook!" you huffed as you realized who it was. He smirked a bit, laughing. "Lay down. I wanna cuddle you." you said. He tilted his head a little, like a confused puppy. "What...?" he asked as you sat up. "Cuddling. Y'know.." you trailed off, trying to think of how to explain this sort of thing to him.

"Just. Lay down." you sighed a bit. He eyed you for a moment but did as he was told. "Never would have thought you'd tell me what to do." he muttered. You rolled your eyes at the comment, smiling a little. "Shut up.." you laid down again and snuggled up close to him. "Now wrap your arms around me and keep me close." you said as you wrapped an arm around him. He did as he was told again, looking down at you. It was quiet for a moment before he broke the silence. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm not sure how I feel about this either." you laughed and pressed your face against his clothed chest.

"It's not fair, you know. I'm still naked because you ripped all my clothes, but you're completely fine." you commented and he chuckled a little. "You're going to have to deal with that."

You wrapped one of your legs around his and closed your eyes. "You're surprisingly warm, so I don't really mind either way." you said. He shifted a little, looking away. You figured he was kind of uncomfortable at this point. ".. Do you want me to let go?" you asked, looking up at him. He sighed a little and closed his eyes. "Stay. I'm starting to enjoy this." you giggled a little at that. "Scary monster enjoys cuddling?" you asked. "Scary monster can still rip you in half." he said. You went quiet for a bit, before nodding. Fair point.


End file.
